The present exemplary embodiments pertain to the manufacture of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a crack stop structure for mitigating crack formation in the semiconductor devices during singulation.
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Dozens or hundreds of semiconductor devices are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual die are singulated by sawing the semiconductor devices along a scribe line in a kerf region. The individual die are then packaged, either separately or in a multi-chip module or other type of packaging, for example.
A problem that may occur in semiconductor devices is that when the die are singulated, the material layers can crack proximate the scribe line in the kerf region, damaging the integrated circuits within the semiconductor devices and leading to device failures. The cracks can disrupt conductive lines, for example, rendering the circuits inoperable. The cracks can also allow moisture and other contaminants to enter into the integrated circuit, causing corrosion, for example.